Random JtHM Song Drabbles
by The Girl Who Questions Sleep
Summary: Song drabbles for JtHM in general. This is just some random thing I'm doing for fun.
1. IntroRebirthing

**Author's Note: Whoo, another fanfic by me! I'm on a roll! **

**Mr. Eff: No you're not.**

**Me: Huh? What makes you say that?**

**Mr. Eff: This is your way of procrastinating. You haven't even finished your first fanfic. **

**Me: Oh, yes, I suppose you're right.**

**Mr. Eff: Yes, yes I am.**

**Yes, Mr. Eff is absolutely right, but I just had the urge to do this. Anyway, I was browsing deviant art when I found this challenge thing called "Da Music Meme". So, I'm going to borrow it and change it a little to fit fanfiction. Here are the rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.**  
><strong>2. Put i Tunes or equivalent media player player on random.<strong>  
><strong>3. For each song that plays, write a song drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)<strong>  
><strong>4. Do 10 of these, then post.<strong>

**Okay, I'll be doing JtHM for the fandom. I will also putting my purchased play list on my i pod on shuffle. Instead of posting them all at once, I will post them one by one. I'm just doing this for fun, so they won't be very good. I might do more than ten; it all depends on how much I enjoy doing this. Here's the disclaimer for this whole fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JtHM, Jhonen Vasquez does. I also do not own the rules, but I have no idea who came up with them first. So, whoever wrote them owns it. I will not take credit for the rules; it would not be fair.**

**On with the song drabbles!**

* * *

><p>"Rebirthing" by Skillet<p>

Johnny lay down on his back on top of the roof, his arms behind his head. He looked up to the midnight blue sky scattered with stars. Once again, he was under the stars. He remembered that he had attempted to go over the stars not too long ago. At first, it was his intention to kill himself; but in the end, it was a pure accident. He has visited Heaven and Hell, each not having a place for him. He had woken up in his home with his head almost completely shaved; he had only two antennae-like stalks of hair. But he could not be sure if all of that had happened. Was it a dream, or was it harsh reality?


	2. Helena

"Helena" by My Chemical Romance

Johnny took a seat on the pew, his head bowed down in despair. He was dressed in his Sunday best; a black tux, a black tux shirt, a red tie, and black dress shoes. He looked up to the front of the church he was sitting in. There, lying in a black coffin lay the corpse of the beautiful woman he loved; Devi D. Oh, how peaceful she looked in death!

"She does not need to worry about me anymore," Johnny whispered to himself, a tear slipping down his cheek. "God, how I wish I could make it up to you..."  
>Devi had died in a car accident not too long ago. Little did Johnny know was that she was on her way to his house that day to tell him that she forgave him.<p>

**Author's Note: Did you MCR fans out there recognize Johnny's outfit? Yup, it is what Gerard wore in the music video for "Helena". Yeah, am i messed up to have Devi dead in this drabble? I actually liked this drabble and I might make this into a longer song fic. What was that? Oh, yeah I'm done rambling. **

**Disclaimer: I just realized I forgot to say I do not own any of the songs I will be using. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Yup...  
><strong>


	3. Tragedy

"Tragedy" by Celldweller

From the beginning, Johnny and Devi's relationship was disastrous. As he walked down a "lost and lonely part of town", memories of Devi flooded his mind. He could remember her smile, her bright green eyes, her artistic talent, the arguments in person and over the phone, the crystal tears that trailed down her cheeks, everything. But, when he should have been holding her, she died. Without Devi, he had no soul. Ever since she had left this life, the morning appeared to be mourning: thick, grey clouds covered the sky. Sometimes it would even go so far as to rain.

"I'm nothing without you," Johnny thought to himself.

Johnny gripped his hair in desperation. He was losing what was left of his sanity now that he was living without his true love. The tale of Johnny and Devi was without doubt a tragedy.

**Author's Note: This was difficult to write. I had bought this song because it reminded me of ZAGR, not NnyxDevi. _Sigh_. Oh well, I guess it kind of went with the last drabble. Review! Review even if there's nothing to review!**


	4. Two Against One

"Two Against One (feat. Jack White)" by Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi

For as long as Squee, otherwise known as Todd, could remember, the world had seemed to be against him. For some reason, he had never fit in, was the target for bullying, and was neglected by his unloving parents. Todd could just not understand why it was this way. He was a good kid, honest! Was it because he liked to draw and write stories? That was considered an odd pastime for a teenager. Or was it because he still had a teddy bear? Was it because of reasons he was unaware of?

Squee looked at his reflection in the mirror. Now that he had the Sickness, there was someone else against him. That person was himself. He had become his worst nightmare. He did irrational and horrific actions like his neighbor, Johnny. Shmee had lied. The bear was not there to help him; he was there to infect him.


	5. Sweet Sacrifice

"Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence

"It's true: We're all a little insane," echoed Johnny's words through Todd's head. Squee sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his head resting in his hands.

"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time," Johnny had once told him.

"But it's taking over all the time," Squee whispered to the still air. He was terrified of the Sickness. Already he had killed about a dozen people today. It was slowly getting worse. It wasn't like him to be violent, at least it wasn't when he was sane... right? Already his memory was slipping away. Something clawed behind a nearby wall. IT was here. IT was hungry.


	6. Dead!

"Dead" by My Chemical Romance

Death. It's amazing how many ways it can occur: car accidents, crimes, wars, suicide ect. Most of the population is victims of death. Johnny, on the other hand, is part of the small percentage that has homicidal tendencies. Unlike many sick bastards, he picks out, well, sick bastards. Rapists, senseless murderers (no, Johnny isn t one. He has a wall to paint you know), pedophiles, ignorant people, those who use the word "wacky", and so on and so forth. Occasionally, he has no choice but to kill an innocent people, after all, he does have the wall to paint. A terrible beast lies behind it (don't ask any questions, there is no time). So, what is the moral of this drabble? Oh, there isn't supposed to be a moral? Damn, well this one has one. Be careful about what you say or do to someone. That someone could very well be a homicidal maniac or a homicidal maniac could be watching.


	7. Teenagers

"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance

Johnny trembled slightly as he sat in his seat at the Cafe Le Prick. For Nny, the cafe was a living Hell. There were just so many teenagers everywhere. He had never seen so many in one place. He made a mental note that he would never visit the cafe around the time the high school students got out, especially if they were getting off for summer vacation.

Squee, who sat in the chair across from him, eyed his homicidal maniac strangely. He looked quite nervous.

"Hey Nny," he said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"How the fuck do you deal with so many of them at school?" Johnny asked, hysteria rising in his voice.  
>Squee shrugged. "I dunno. I got used to it, i guess. Why?"<p>

"BECAUSE THEY SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" Johnny screamed. With that, Johnny bolted out of the cafe.


	8. Forgiven

"Forgiven" by Skillet

Johnny sat in his high backed chair, deep in thought. Tenna, Devi's friend, had visited him earlier and had just left. Quite and odd young woman she was. She carried a small squeaky toy by the name of spooky, but that wasn't why he was so buried in his thoughts. It was what she had come to tell him that left him pondering.

Tenna had told Johnny what Devi was contemplating before her death. Devi had discussed with her about forgiving Johnny. After many hours of conversing, Devi had decided to forgive him. Tenna explained that Devi had gotten in a car accident the next day on her way to forgive him. Johnny was shocked. Tenna asked if he wanted to talk to Spooky, but he denied. She decided to leave so that Johnny could have some alone time.

So Devi had forgiven him. Johnny smiled. Devi loved him back after all and that was all that mattered.


	9. Mama

"Mama" by My Chemical Romance

Squee walked down the street on his way home, covered in blood. He received some horrified stares, but why should he care? He was infected with the Sickness and he could not be caught for the crime he had just committed; stabbing a man in the chest seventeen times. The man had called Todd a skinny fag, and Todd was in no mood to be insulted.

Todd arrived at his house, his mind replaying the crime. He smiled wickedly. Oh, what a fun time he had stabbing that man in front his friends.

"Todd?" a familiar female voice whispered in shock.

"Shit..." Todd muttered under his breathe. He turned around to see his mother on the couch. She stared at him in horror.

"Hey, mom."

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, now you decide to care!" Squee shouted in anger. "If you should no, nothing has happened to me. But I did something to someone, something that would make a caring mother cry her eyes out! I killed a man! But, it wasn't the first time. I've done shit with this fuck of a gun!" Squee pulled out a gun, "If there's a Hell, it would all be okay because I just don t give a fuck anymore. By what I hear, Hell is really quite pleasant except for the smell!" Squee panted as his mom stared at him in shock. He felt good. He had let it all out. Before she could say anything, he ran out the door.

**Author's Note: WHOO! One more to go! What shall be the song for the final drabble?**


	10. Die Trying

"Die Trying" by Art of Dying

"Johnny!" Squee called out. His eyes glistened with threatening tears.

Johnny whipped around, his eyes showing fury, regret, and pain. "I'm sorry, Squeegee, but you know I have to go."

The two were in one of the many rooms of Johnny's basement. This room held many magnificent knives, hooks, and other weapons. On a table lay an open suitcase.

"That's the thing, Nny! I don't know!" the teenager yelled. Tears escaped his eyes. He looked down at his shoes, which were identical to Johnny's. "I don't want you to leave again.

Johnny stepped closer to Todd and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave and the last thing I want to do is bring back a painful childhood memory. But the reason you've become who you are know is because I returned. I've infected you with the Sickness."

"That's not true!" Todd yelled. He stepped back abruptly, causing Johnny's hand to slip off his shoulder. "It was Shmee and you fucking know it!"

"Lies! It was me and you have to admit it!" Johnny yelled back, his eyes hard and cold. His eyes softened before he spoke again. "If I leave, maybe you'll be an innocent little Squeegee again. I would do anything for that to happen, even if I die trying."

**Author's Note: Well that sums up this story. It was fun writing these, but I don't like the time limit I have on these. Chances are I'm going back to make some of them longer and better song fics. I hope you enjoyed them :)  
><strong>


End file.
